Shower
by jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Danny has the evening all planned out until an accident across the hall derails everything. Sam has fallen and cant get up what's worse is that she has fallen in the shower. Luckily Danny is there to help her. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: Hey guys you know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. Shout out to my betas you guys are awesome thank you for all your help with this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading.**

If there was one thing Danny Fenton always wanted it was his best friend Sam Manson to be his girlfriend. His feelings for her came full circle in high school when he was dating Valerie he realized that he was in love with Sam not Valerie. The fact that Valerie was a ghost hunter and hated Phantom never helped their relationship and it eventually tore them apart.

Danny and Sam grew up together and then in middle school accepted the new student Tucker Foley into their group and their duet became a trio and they became best friends. When Danny went into his parents ghost portal at the start of their freshman year in high school and got ghost powers they stuck by his side. Yes the three friends thought they would be friends for life until senior year and their college plans were announced.

Sam was headed to LA to pursue an art degree while the boys were off to MIT pursuing a degree in engineering. On their last night in town together Danny worked up all his courage and told Sam he loved her and Sam said that Danny was the best friend she ever had. He didn't take it any further after being friend – zoned. The three friends went their own ways and over time lost contact with each other.

After graduation Danny and Tucker moved into an apartment in Pasadena, California both of them had jobs at Cal Tech in the engineering department. Their lives had been the same since they moved into that apartment get up, go to work, come home, say hi to their neighbor Ms. Parsons across the hall, then have dinner with friends from work, go to bed, and then do it all over again. So the boys were shocked when Ms. Parson told them she was moving out to live with her kids in San Diego after three years they were getting a new neighbor across the hall.

A few months after Ms. Parsons left Danny decided to invite their new neighbor over for some pizza and maybe a movie. He walked across the hall and knocked on his new neighbor's door and got the shock of his life when his new neighbor answered the door.

"Hey I'm … Sam?"

"Danny?"

"What are you doing here? He asked in disbelief.

"I just moved here from LA. I was living with my boyfriend but we broke up. So what are you doing here?"

"Tucker and I moved here after college when we got hired by Cal Tech"

"Wow Cal Tech that's impressive. So what can I do for you?"

"I was going to invite you over for pizza and maybe a movie if you like"

"Sure sounds like fun" Sam said as she followed Danny into his apartment.

And that's how it all started. Almost every night Sam would come over to their apartment or she would have them over to her apartment for dinner. As time went on the group got bigger to include Danny and Tucker's friends from work Howard and Roger. This went on for years and they always had a good time together.

One day Tucker went on a work trip with Howard and Roger leaving Danny home alone. They tried to convince him to come but he wanted to spend some alone time with Sam. He was going to have Sam over for her favorite dinner Chinese food from Panda Inn and then a movie.

"Hello Panda Inn I need to place an order for delivery' Danny said into the phone 'Yes I would like Pad Thai, Broccoli Beef, and egg rolls"

"DANNY HELP"

"I'm going to have to call you back" Danny said as he hung up the phone.

"DANNY I NEED YOU. HURRY"

Danny jumped off the couch and ran out of his apartment, across the hall and through Sam's always unlocked door. Danny had told her she should lock her door but now it came in handy.

"SAM WHERE ARE YOU?" Danny called out.

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM HURRY"

Danny ran through Sam's bedroom and opened her bathroom door. To his shock he found her on the floor of her tub clutching the shower curtain to her naked body.

"What happened?" Danny asked confused.

"I slipped and fell and I think I dislocated my shoulder can you drive me to the ER?"

"Of course I can" Danny said as he turned off her shower and helped her up.

He walked her into her bedroom and gently put her on her bed.

"Ok I need you to help me get dressed" _'This is humiliating he has to dress me like I'm a toddler. This is so not how I wanted to spend this evening'_ Sam thought to herself.

"Ok where do I find your clothes?"

"Shirts top drawer shorts middle drawer"

Danny grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black t – shirt as he unfolded it he realized it had his emblem on it and it gave him a small smile.

"Alright you're going to have to help me put these on but close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see me naked" _'Does he want to see me naked?'_ Sam thought to herself.

"Ok' Danny said as he opened Sam's shirt 'so were going to put this over your head and now were going to get your arm" Danny said as he felt down her body.

"Is that my arm?"

"It doesn't feel like an arm"

"Then maybe you should let it go"

"Alrighty" Danny said as he awkwardly took back his hand. _'I can't believe I just did that'_ he thought to himself.

Sam got her uninjured arm in the sleeve and with a few grunts of pain managed to get her injured arm in the sleeve and her shirt all the way on. Sam leaned against Danny while he held her shorts and she slipped them on. Danny thought he was in the clear and opened his eyes. Something on her lower back caught his eye before he closed them again as another smile spread across his face.

"Hey Danny can you button these please"

"Sure" Danny said ' _Wow I never thought I would be buttoning her pants I always thought I would be unbuttoning them'_ Danny thought to himself.

"You can open your eyes now"

"Ready to go" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Sam said as she grabbed her bag.

Danny helped Sam down the stairs and into his car. He drove quickly to the ER and helped Sam inside. He could she was in a lot of pain but she was holding it back with a clenched jaw. Sam sat down as Danny checked her in and got the necessary forms.

"Sorry Sam but we have to fill these out"

"It's ok I'm used to the paperwork part of this. I took you to the ER so many times I knew all your information by heart"

Danny smiled "Alright then let's see how well I do"

Danny started reading the forms.

"Full name … Samantha Manson, you don't have a middle name"

"Correct"

Danny continued reading the forms.

"Date of Birth … January 9, 1991" He looked at Sam who nodded

"Describe injury … dislocated shoulder" He didn't need confirmation he could see it.

"How did it occur … slipped and fell in the shower"

"Ok medical history …' Danny quickly scanned the list 'To my knowledge these are all no's correct?"

Sam scanned the list "Correct"

Danny quickly checked all the no boxes.

"Alright mental disorders …' Danny quickly scanned the list again 'Again these are all no's"

Sam scanned the list "Correct"

"Alright now were into stuff I would have no clue of knowing. Are you currently pregnant?"

"No"

"When was the date of your last menstrual period?"

"Two weeks ago" Sam felt the slight blush on her checks and looked over and saw the same color on Danny's checks. Danny did some quick math and wrote down the date.

"Alright you just need to sign this" Danny said as he handed her the pen and held the clipboard for her.

Danny turned in the forms to the nurse and when he came back to Sam he noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Sam its ok I'm here"

"I know my shoulder just really hurts"

"I know' Danny took Sam's hand 'when it hurts you can give my hand a squeeze"

"Thanks Danny" Sam said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Hey Sam I have to ask you a question"

"What is it Danny?" Sam said with another squeeze.

"Well when I was helping you get dressed I thought you were ready so I opened my eyes and…"

"What? What did you see?"

"Nothing I swear I didn't see anything"

"Good"

"Expect your tattoo and I noticed it was my emblem"

"What about it?"

"I just wanted to know if it meant anything you're also wearing my emblem on your shirt"

"Well the shirt I got in high school and I just kept it. The tattoo I got in college because I liked it after all it was my design" Sam explained

"Ok I was just curious"

They sat there silently holding hands until Sam was called back. The nurse looked over the forms and handed Sam a gown and asked her to change into it. Danny held it up in front of her while she worked her arms out of her shirt and slipped into the robe leaving her injured arm free of the sleeve.

"Hello can I come in" a voice called out from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah" Sam called back.

"Hello I'm Dr. Newman and you are Sam Manson correct?"

"Yes and this is Danny he brought me in"

"Hello Danny. Alright so you fell in the shower and think you dislocated your shoulder"

"Yeah. I'm in a lot of pain"

"Well let's take a look' Dr. Newman moved the gown and started to examine Sam's shoulder. 'I believe you are correct. I'm going to take an x-ray to see how bad it is and then I'll have a better idea how to treat it. I'll also have my nurse come in to give you some pain medication. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Alright I'll see you later"

Dr. Newman left and a few minutes later a nurse came in the room.

"Sam Manson?"

"That's me"

"Hello I'm Jenny I'm Dr. Newman's nurse. I'm going to give you some pain medication and then take you to x – ray ok?"

"Ok" Sam said

Sam looked over as Jenny pulled out a shot. Danny also saw Jenny pull out the shout and he knew Sam hated shots.

"Hey Sam look at me you're going to be fine you're doing great alright"

Sam looked at Danny and he just flashed his signature smile at her and held her hand. She gave his hand a squeeze when she felt the shot.

"Alright were all done with that and now I'm going to take you down to x – ray ok?"

"Can Danny come too?"

"Sure" Jenny said with a gentle smile.

Danny helped Sam into the wheelchair and held her hand all the way down to x – ray and then all the way back from x – ray.

"Dr. Newman will get the results and be in with your treatment plan in a few minutes"

"Ok"

Jenny left the room as Sam started to think about how they were going to fix her shoulder.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"How do they normally fix dislocated joints?"

"Well in most cases they numb it up and put it back in place"

"It's happened to you I remember"

"Yeah a few times" Danny said as his head dropped. Over the years of ghost fight he had serval nasty injuries including dislocated shoulders, hips, knees and even his ankle.

"How did they treat you?"

"Doctor would come in numb it up and put it back in place except when I did it to my ankle that required surgery to fix"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not gonna lie yes but then it feels better after, like almost immediately "

"I'm scarred"

"I know but I'm here for you" Danny said as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hello again Sam" Dr. Newman said as he came into the room.

"Hi Dr. Newman"

"So I just viewed your x – rays and you have dislocated your shoulder but nothing else is broken so we just have to put your shoulder back in place. So here's how were going to do it. I'm going to numb it up then give you a muscle relaxer that will take about 20 minutes to take affect and then I'll put your shoulder in place put you in a sling and then send you home. I'm also going to order you some pain medicine and some muscle relaxers. Sound good."

"Yeah"

"Alright so Jenny's going to come give you the medication and then well let that kick in and well get you home' Dr. Newman turned to leave just as Jenny came in. 'Jenny right on time. Sam I'll see you in a few"

"Alright Sam were going to do the numbing shot first' Sam felt the poke but it kind of tickled. 'Alright and now were going to do the muscle relaxer' Sam didn't really feel that one. 'Well give those some time to take effect and then we'll fix you up ok"

Sam nodded her head and Jenny left.

She again sat there silently holding Danny's hand. Danny tried getting a conversation going but Sam didn't feel much like talking. She just liked siting there holding Danny's hand. Before she could mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen Dr. Newman and Jenny walked back into the room.

"Alright Sam are you ready"

"As I'll ever be"

"Let's make sure the medication has taken affect. Can you feel this?"

"No"

"This?"

"No"

"And how about this?"

"No"

"Alright here we go 1 … 2…' Sam grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed it for all she was worth '…3" Dr. Newman said as he took her shoulder and worked it back into the socket.

Luckily he got it in on the first try. And Sam felt her pain start to go away.

"Alright that's about it. The medication I ordered for you is almost ready. Jenny here is going to help you get dressed and get you in a sling and I want you to wear it for two weeks ok?"

"Ok"

"Alright my dear take care of yourself and get well soon"

"Thanks Dr. Newman"

Dr. Newman left and Jenny helped Sam back into her shirt and then into the sling.

"I'll be back with your discharge papers and your medicines ok?"

"Ok"

Jenny left the room again.

"Hey Sam how you feeling?"

"Better and sleepy"

"I know the drugs can do that but you did really well that's not the easiest thing to go through but you handled it like a pro" Danny said as he stroked her check.

"Thanks I had a really good supporter behind me"

Danny smiled as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face "Your welcome now get some rest I'll take you home in a minute" Danny said as he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

A few minutes later Jenny returned "Here's her paperwork and the medication and you guys are all set. Have a good night and get well soon"

Danny wheeled Sam out of the hospital and took her home. She was so tired that by the time they got back to the apartment she was half asleep and Danny just carried her up to her apartment and put her in bed.

"Well good night Sam" Danny said as he kissed her forehead.

"Wait Danny"

"Yeah Sam" Danny said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"About my tattoo I got it in college, but I got it because I missed you and it was a way for me to keep you close to me. You know back in high school I fell in love with you but you were dating Valerie"

"Yeah I don't know why I dated her she hated Phantom even after she found out it was me she still couldn't get over it. I was never really in love with her anyways I was always in love with you"

"Really because I never stopped loving you either"

As she said that Danny caressed her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

"Goodnight Sam"

"Wait Danny" Sam said with a look on her face that told Danny exactly what she wanted.

"I know Sam but you're injured later, I promise but for now I'm not going anywhere" Danny said as he kissed her again.

Sam curled up against him happy that he was there. Danny wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he closed his eyes. It had been a long night in the ER and in a few minutes it would be a new day.

"Danny"

"Yeah Sam"

"Thanks for taking me to the ER"

"Don't mention it Sam for all the times you took me it was the least I could do" Danny said as he kissed her again.

"Danny I love you"

"I love you too Sam"

"Good night"

"Good night my love"

The End


End file.
